AC 429, Gundam Wing
by Zenith the Gundam Designer
Summary: Basiclly an add on to Gundam Wing, first chapter has not really any bad content in it, but not a huge story either, each chapter adds a little more


Hi welcome to my first Fanfic! Hope you like it and decide not to dennounce it and shoot down  
my budding career before I even get started. I'm starting small as this- If it was in episode format, would be one of those 15-10 minute shows that contain two in one episode. So just bear with me ok?  
  
  
Narrator: 314 years after the events that took place in the now legendary "Operation Meteor"  
Techonology has increased, and as a side effect so did the expansion of the human race  
in space. Now, colonies exist in solar systems other then our own. The human race has effectively expanded to its entire star cluster. However, with new territory and resources, comes the side effect that not even the laws of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation can counteract.  
The battles that plagued the world years upon years ago have begun anew. Organizations such as ROZ; the Restored Organization of Zodiac, and Memphis; the Gurrella rebels who  
believed in every colony for themselves, and fought to make it so. With the beginning of these battles, the formerly lost art of creating Mobile Suits began to reemerge, and with the technology so much improved by then. They became far more deadly then ever before....  
  
The year is After Colony 429  
  
Episode 1: The new saga begins.  
  
View is at a space colony  
Narrator: At the space colony X893152, the first stroke in what would be known as "Operation Starburst" is about to begin...  
  
View changes to a docking bay, where a shuttle is entering the colony  
Pilot: "This is "Anubis", transferring access codes now"  
A few seconds later  
Operator "This checks out, welcome to Colony X8 sir.."  
Pilot: "Michael, Michael Straison"  
The shuttle's door opens, and out walks a slightly aged man of about 6 feet.  
He was rather imposing on the people as he walked along and with his short, dark  
brown hair and blue eyes, he didn't seem like the person who would cause so much unease  
among the colony citizens at first glance. Michael walks toward an office building, and selects  
the lower levels of the building on the elevator. Upon reaching his desired floor, he walked into  
the room, and there was a hangar for all the Neo Mobile Suits as they were called.  
He walks up to an engineer and begins to say in a calm yet dangerous sounding voice  
"How go the construction of the Mobile Suits?" The engineer then jumps, startled at the sudden  
appearance of the officer in the ROZ millitary, though he quickly regains his composure and  
replies with a "They should be ready in time for tomorrow's sortie, what is going on there anyway?"  
Michael then says "That is none of your concern, you do not need to know of tomorrow's mission."  
The engineer then shrugs and thinks "better not push it, I'm lucky to even have my job after that one remark." Michael then says "I need not worry about little errors, as long as the suits are completed by 0600  
tomorrow. Understand?" He said that last word with a more dangerous chill in the voice as the engineer nods in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile, on another area in the neighbouring colony, a new legend is about to be born.  
3 young men walk into a dark room as another, older man walks up to them. The old man then begins to speak, "This will be the final event of your training, the 3 of you will be part of operation Starburst, the first part I might add. The mission will be to repel a ROZ battle group coming in tomorrow, and upon victory, to take their hangar in the next colony. The reason we have not made an auctual attack so far is that if we tried pulling something like that without depleting there forces first, we would not have made it. Down to buisiness though. Lorin Cain, your Mobile Suit is the Metal Phoenix, it is equiped with 4 Gatlings inside the wings, two beam swords on the waist, A heat katana for battles against shielded opponents, and a single Photon disrupter on the back, which is disguised as the two boosters, just take them off, snap them together, and you have firepower enough to bring down a single large scale or shielded target." The man said with a grin. "Or any unshielded Mobile Suits that go in its way. Next up is the Epsilon, which will be piloted by Raijin Storm, It is equiped for a constant barrage of attacks with its 8 Gatlings and 2 Beam Cannons, it also has a Heat Tomahawk for anti Shield warfare, and lets not forget the Alpha Missiles inside the shoulders, those things could blow away a city in a short time." The man then threw his attention to the last young man. "As for you Karson Gray, your Mobile Suit is the Tornado. It is equiped for mainly short ranged battles with 2 Beam swords, a shield to ward off most attacks, Head Vulcans for close ranged defense. And a pair of Heat Shortels to take out those pesky shielded suits. However, as for a main weapon, we have not been able to complete it, so you will have to go with standard armanants for this mission. However, I must warn you. The enemy mobile suits are powerful, and have greater technology then ours, that is why you must take that hangar." The man then looked around at the 3 young men, Lorin, Raijin, and Karson. And then concludes his briefing with a "Dismissed, get some sleep, your going to need it tomorrow." And with that, the three walk off to there rooms, as the old man thinks "good luck, you are definatly going to need it..."  
  
That concludes Episode 1, mainly an informational episode, the story itself doesn't begin until episode 2, which I will upload as soon as I have time.  
  
Zenith the Gundam Designer..  



End file.
